Jackalust
by Pokemance
Summary: After his house being torched, our protagonist is forced into a situation were his consent doesn't hold value, will he be able to consent or will her Jackal lust get it's way?


My face in panic as I saw a squad of Jackels burst into my house, their weapons pointed at my head, I was completely unarmed, two of them stay with me as the others search the house eventually coming back, the squad leader was shorter and the feathers smaller, it smiles at me and motions the squad to capture me, as I left I see them torch my house.

They weren't with the covenant, I wished they were, they maybe would call them to reason. They set me on a well furnished room sitting in a wooden chair near a fireplace, behind me a king size bed surrounded with red walls, in them human pictures, a different human in each one, never repeating, the leader joins the room once everyone leaves.

It entered unarmed, not even a shield, a gaze a bit shy with a certain amount of redness in it's reptilian cheeks, it gets closer, eventually sits on my lap, it's body resting on mine, with the head rubbing in my chest, I could feel the warmth of it's body, it's affectious cuddles, the leader sits it's body as if riding mine and lays it's hands on my shoulders.

In it's nether regions opened a zipper and it's crouch guard fell to the floor, with it's finger it cut a slit in the protective tissue, exposing it's skin, it then grabs the sides of the cut and rips it open some more, revealing it's nether slit, and then spreading it to my gaze, wet and untouched, her hymen was noticeably there.

She smiles as she sees the harden silhouette that formed in my crouch, she sticks her tongue out and slowly inserts it in my mouth, it was obvious her intentions weren't to hurt me, I was brought here for her sexual pleasure. I had major issues with all of this, I am a civilian, she is a covenant soldier, she has way more power here than me, my consent could be rendered pointless...

I bite her tongue, she doesn't care, she rubs my throbbing, pre-cum spewing dick through my pants, I was near my peak already, she unties me from the chair and goes to the bed, however before she turns back to me I jump through the window falling two stories down.

Covered in glass cuts, superficial but there, and with a massive headache I wake up in and infirmary, holding my hand was her, the Jackal I had fled from, which lays on the bed with me resting it's head on my shoulder, on the desk near the bed was a UNSC letter for me.

" We have the misfortune to inform you that, after an illegal raid you were picked by Kiy, the Covenant Jackal near you, for mating purposes, said situation is to be respected as it was deemed so by both UNSC and the Covenant due to a increase in tension between both parties. Considering both age and fertility, we wish you a happy parenthood."

I was flabbergasted, felt backstabbed by my own kind, my consent wasn't taken in consideration, not that it would change the situation, but a choice would've been good.

I was given clearance to go back to her place, given by the UNSC for her residency on earth, I get carried to bed by Kiy, there she lays near me falling asleep besides me.

Unexpectedly, in the next weeks, Kiy didn't try anything with me, instead opting to just cuddle, hug and at most kiss me. Do to my injuries, maybe she felt a bit guilty and wanted take things slower, however she continued like that even after my injuries healed.

I get home after going grocery shopping, I set the bags in the kitchen, through out the house screams filled the air as if someone was fighting violently, I grab a knife and follow the sound, it eventually leads me to our bedroom I peak inside, Kiy was on the bed, both her arms stretch over her crouch, I couldn't tell if she was alone or not, part of me wishing each outcome though her being with another male hurt the most.

Stuck in my thoughts, I didn't realize Kiy was now facing me, with the door now open, only noticing as she hugs me, she then goes to the kitchen and opens a bag of Doritos and starts eating. I go in the bedroom, I was alone there, I sit on the bed where Kiy was, what was she doing when I got here.

Preparing to stand up from the bed, I accidentally step on her crouch guard, as I grab it I noticed a bit of fabric hanging from her side of the mattress, I pull it off, it was some boxers of mine I thought where lost, was she masturbating?

I grab the prof and show to her, she blushes and looks away from me, she pulls her legs up on the couch, my theory was proven to be a fact, her slit still a bit swollen, as if I interrupted her masturbation.

Relief filled my body, she wasn't with another male, she grabs my hand and pulls me on top of her in the couch, my bulk in my pants resting right on her slit which started to become wet, I stand up and away from her, she looks sad at me.

However, once I motion her to follow me, she knew she being given my consent. She followed me back to the bedroom, there she jumps on me, pushing me on to the bed with her on top of me, both of us blushed and smiling, we kiss for a while.

I uncover my harden dick, then I caress the back of her skull, her hands massaging my neck and hair, she aligned her wet, craving, swollen slit with my tip, she broke the kiss, slowly she gets me completely inside, as she was so wet she didn't feel pain from her hymen as this didn't rip it, only stretched it, her face in bliss, her body adjusted to the new sensation, shaking as it brought her to an orgasm.

She was tight, after she tried it faster she goes back to riding me slower but hard, being her body non mammal, she didn't posse any kind of breast, instead I opted also thrust upwards hard at her, something she responded with not only increasing her tightness but by resting her body on me, hugging me, something that increases our affection for each other bringing us back to a passionate kiss.

I hug her back, our thrusts begin to fasten, the kiss breaks, her thrusts out fast mine, filling the room with slapping sounds, she then moans loudly as she slams on me, getting me deeper than before, my tip past her cervix, thick juicy warm cum seeps into her uterus shooting and at her back wall, with each jet Kiy moaned, her belly swollen from the amount of cum I shoot into her.

Though oviparous, in the following months her belly swollen, eventually she lays the egg, though this all widen a bit her vaginal tunnel, she manages to tighten it enough when she gets aroused, and right next to the freshly layed egg, we put another in the oven.


End file.
